Settling Down
by AB Feta
Summary: Harry está cansado das transas de uma noite e quer assentar. O problema é que, ele quer assentar com o Bill Weasley Que é hetero e está de casamento marcado. Será tão impossivel como ele pensa?


**Settling Down**

_Uma fanfic de T__alaDentro_

_(.net/s/5800049/1/Settling_bDown_b)_

_Traduzida por Anabela Silva_

_Revisada por Rosana F._

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam desfrutando de uma relaxante sessão de estudo na sala comunal Gryffindor durante o inverno do seu "oitavo" ano escolar, após a derrota de Voldemort, quando Harry fez um anúncio surpreendente.

"Eu gosto de transar com homens." Harry disse para ninguém em particular.

"Nós sabemos." Hermione e Rony disseram em coro.

Ok... Não é tão supreendente assim.

"O problema", Harry continuou, ignorando-os, "é que eu não tenho conseguido transar, faz algum tempo."

"Nós sabemos". Hermione e Rony responderam, mais uma vez em uníssono.

"Você está com tesão-" Hermione começou.

"E está ficando desesperado," Ron acabou.

Harry olhou para eles por alguns momentos.

"Quem morreu e fez de vocês cópias do Fred e do George?"

"Não seja ridículo Harry."Hermione disse com um soriso pequeno. "É só que, bem, nós já ouvimos isso no seu discurso particular cinco vezes nas últimas duas horas. Sabemo-os de cor."

"Sim, companheiro." Ron começou. "Compreendemos a sua situação e tudo, mas sério, isso está ficando velho. Se isso é tão ruim assim, então basta ir pedir a Colin Creevey ou alguém como ele. Bem, eu posso pensar em vinte homens, - e tenha em mente que isso está fora da minha cabeça, não recebendo qualquer pensamento - que pulariam na cama com você sem fazer perguntas ".

"Eu sei isso tudo. É que, bem... Eu não quero apenas uma transa rápida. O que eu quero dizer, não me interpretem mal, eu estou super excitado e definitivamente poderia ter uma transa rápida. É só que, eu quero mais do que isso. Eu estou cansado, cansado de bancar o pegador, de ter transar de apenas de uma noite, de usar o cara e descartá-lo. Foi divertido, mas não é mais suficiente. "

"Meus ouvidos me enganaram, Hermione? Nosso menino quer sossegar?" Ron lançou seu peso contra o ombro de Harry, dando-lhe um abraço apertado, de quebrar as costelas Ele fungou um pouco e se virou para Hermione novamente."Ele finalmente cresceu. Eu estou orgulhoso!"

"Que porra, Ron! Sai de cima de mim enquanto você está fazendo essa idiotice. Vá para a sua namorada com essa porcaria! E você não é meu pai! Desiste, por favor, de agir como ele."

.Rony apertou as mãos contra o peito com força e deixou escapar um soluço seco.

"Eu sinto que meu coração está partido. Você cortou-me a carne, Harry!"

"Isso é muito bom. Sua carne poderia ser cortada."

Hermione parecia um pouco confusa com isso.

"O que isso significa?"

"Você sabe," Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado, "Eu realmente não estou certo."

"Hmm, eu me pergunto se eu posso encontrar alguma coisa sobre isso na-"

"Biblioteca!" Ron e Harry gritaram.

"Eu posso ver porque vocês persistiram, com a coisa uníssono, que me faz sentir especial", disse Harry, sorrindo para o olhar indignado de Hermione."De qualquer forma, vocês não têm algum tipo de conselho sobre o que devo fazer?"

Rony bufou.

"Não olhe para mim, não tenho sequer uma pista."

"Não é surpreendente." Hermione fungou. "Bem, Harry, há alguém que você goste?"

"Ninguém em particular."

Hermione apertou os lábios e lhe deu um olhar duro.

"Você está mentindo."

Harry recuou ligeiramente mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ron deu-lhe um olhar curioso.

"Quem é, companheiro?"

"Eu não posso te dizer."Ele resmungou.

"Claro que você pode." Hermione disse com certa incredulidade. "Você pode nos dizer qualquer coisa, você sabe disso. Nós não vamos julgá-lo."

Harry se deixou cair na cadeira.

"Olha, não importa quem é. Ele está noivo! E eu não o vejo desde do sexto ano."

Hermione lhe deu um olhar afiado.

"É mesmo?"

Com essas duas palavras, Harry sabia que ela sabia. O seu mais profundo, mais bem guardado segredo.

"Por favor, não diga a ninguém, por favor!"

Ron parecia um pouco magoado.

"E quanto a mim Harry? Eu sou seu amigo, também."

"Eu, particularmente, não quero que você saiba!"

"Por que não?" Ron disse, erguendo a voz em sua agitação.

"PORQUE É SEU IRMÃO! É POR ISSO!" Harry bateu em si mesmo. "Droga! Eu não devia ter dito isso."

Ron estreitou o olhar.

"Não, você não devia. Há realmente apenas uma pessoa que poderia ser."

Harry olhou para baixo corado.

"É o Bill, não é?"

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, mantendo o rosto abaixado.

"Oh, Harry, por que não disse alguma coisa?"

"Oh Deus, eu não sei, vamos começar com o fato de que ele é hetero, depois, ele é seu irmão, e termina com o fato de que ele está noivo. Em outras palavras, ele é cem por cento indisponível e incapaz de se interessar por mim. Então, dizer algum coisa a ele não mudaria nada. Para ser honesto, eu estou fazendo o meu melhor para esquecê-lo, e vocês sabendo não vai ajudar esta causa."

Hermione franziu os lábios. "Eu não acho que você deva desistir tão cedo, Harry. Você disse para ele como você se sente?"

"Não, e eu não pretendo. O que é que isso mudará?"

Ron e Hermione trocaram um olhar.

"Talvez nada." Ron respondeu. "Talvez tudo. Você só vai saber se você agir".

"Bem, eu não vou a 'agir'. Recuso-me a 'agir'."Harry se levantou. "Nós não mantemos contato, mas somos amigos. Eu não quero perder isso por causa de alguma paixão ridícula que não vai a lugar nenhum. Vou para os dormitórios agora. Conversarei com vocês mais tarde ".

"Tudo bem, mas, pensa nisso, está bem? Por favor." Ron pediu a sua voz calma.

"Eu vou, mas isso não vai mudar minha decisão. Eu não me declararei a Bill Weasley."

Harry se arrastou até o andar de cima, de cabeça baixa e ombros caídos.

Hermione bateu no pedaço de pergaminho na frente dela com sua pena.

"Ronald, nós temos que fazer alguma coisa."

Ron balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não vejo o que podemos fazer. Ele está certo. Bill é hetero e vai se casar com Fleur em breve".

"Eu não estou tão certa disso."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Desde que Bill foi mordido, ele está dando em cima do Harry, ou quando eles estavam na companhia um do outro, eles trocam alguns olhares mais intensos. Não liguei num primeiro momento, pensei que tinha a ver com a coisa do 'destinado a matar Voldemort', mas agora eu acho que há mais, antes de ser mordido, ele estava muito ansioso para se casar com ela, mas agora, bem, ele já adiou o casamento três vezes, ele não fala como um homem ansioso para se casar, e não é exatamente um indicador de um homem apaixonado."

"Você tem razão, mas eu ainda não vejo o que podemos fazer. E alguns olhares intensos não significam que ele está interessado no Harry."

"É verdade, mas isso não significa que ele _não_ está interessado também. Vamos deixá-los a sós de alguma jeito e ver o que acontece."

"Como faremos isso?"

"Na festa de Natal em sua casa? Ele vai este ano, não vai?"

"Sim, a família toda estará lá."

"Perfeito! Harry já disse que viria. Isso é ótimo!"

_Flashback__, MUDANÇA DE POV_

Algo cheirava _divino._ Respirou fundo várias vezes, trazendo o ar para os seus pulmões, tentando sentir todo o cheiro que podia.

"Bill?" Era voz de Fleur."Você está acordado?"

Ela a ignorou. Ela estava distraindo-o do _cheiro_ maravilhoso. O que era? Ele abriu os olhos, só para franzir a testa em confusão.A ala hospitalar? Como ele tinha chegado até aqui? O que tinha…

Hogwarts, um ataque. Fenrir Greyback mordeu ele. Ele era um lobisomem agora? Não, não podia ser. Para se tornar um lobisomem, tem que se ser mordido por um lobisomem na forma de lobo. Fenrir esta noite estava humano. Bem , humano como um monstro como ele poderia ser. Ainda assim, Bill não era idiota, sabia que ele não estava totalmente isento da mordida.

Ele virou a cabeça para ver toda a sua família, incluindo Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, e alguns professores aglomerados ao redor de sua cama. Seus olhos pousaram em Harry, de certa forma, ele sabia que ele era a fonte do os lábios, o rapaz parecia delicioso. _Ele o quê? __Sério que pensei o que acho que pensei?_ _Pelas barbas de Merlin__, eu sou um pedófilo!_

Bill sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se livrar de tais pensamentos. O que estava acontecendo com seu cérebro? Ele era noivo de uma das mulheres mais bonitas no planeta e foi cobiçar um _garoto_ que mal conhecia? Ele deve ter batido a cabeça em algum lugar entre a mordida e a ala. Ele mudou o foco de volta ao grupo de pessoas que circulavam em torno de sua cama. Eles estavam todos olhando para ele, preocupados.

"Ei," ele murmurou fracamente.

Eles sorriram de alívio. Ele recuou, dado o recente ataque, era um monte de dentes para ser confrontado de uma vez só.

"Você se lembra o que aconteceu, querido?"

"Sim", ele respondeu. "Greyback me mordeu..." Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto revivia o ocorrido em sua mente. "O que... O que você acha que vai acontecer comigo?"

Remus respondeu:

"Nós não sabemos ao certo. Isso nunca aconteceu e os sintomas variam. Você não vai mudar, mas provavelmente vai ficar agitado durante as luas cheias. Talvez sinta desejo por carne crua, coisas dessa natureza. Você pode até ter um companheiro. Não sabemos ao certo. "

"Um companheiro?" Bill piscou os olhos para Harry. _Companheiro..._

"É possível, mas realmente, só o tempo dirá."

_Presente, POV IGUAL_

_O tempo tinha dito._ Bill pensou sombriamente enquanto ele olhava para fora da janela de seu quarto na Toca. Ele comeu seus bifes muito mal passados, estava tão nervoso que não se podia confiar em outras pessoas durante a lua cheia, e seu companheiro foi Harry James Potter.

Remus havia dito a ele como ele tinha percebido que Tonks era sua companheira, por isso não tinha levado muito tempo para Bill descobrir isso. Tinha entretanto, levado séculos para _aceitar_ isso. Ele manteve sua relação com Fleur, determinado a fazê-la funcionar. Como a data do casamento se aproximava, ele se viu incapaz de ultrapassá-lo. Então ele adiou-o e adiou-o e adiou-o outra vez.

Fleur tinha-o finalmente confrontado, irada e magoada. Bill foi honesto com ela. Eles continuavam amigos, mas ela estava compreensivelmente chateada, se não um pouco magoada, e chutou-o para fora do apartamento. Então ele decidiu fazer uma pausa no trabalho para pensar sobre as coisas e estava de volta para casa dos seus pais.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele nem mesmo sabia se Harry era gay. Mesmo que ele fosse, a hipótese dele estar interessado em Bill era quase nula. Ainda assim, Bill não era do tipo de desistir, sem sequer _tentar_. Ele estava determinado a conquistar Harry e a oportunidade perfeita estava se aproximando.

POV DO HARRY

Harry encarou os Weasley (incluindo Hermione, mas excluindo Bill), desconfiado. A partir do momento que ele desceu do trem que vinham empurrando-o, juntamente com Bill. Ele sabia que todos eles estavam conspirando para forçar os dois a ficarem juntos. Ele não podia provar, mas era óbvio o que estava acontecendo.

Ele desejou que parassem. Por um lado ele amava que todos aprovassem ele e Bill como um casal, mas também tinha em mente o fato agonizante que sua aprovação não era necessária. Bill nunca namoraria com ele. Nunca iria vê-lo como algo mais do que um amigo de seu irmão pequeno.

Ele sentiu um puxão em seus cabelos e olhou para Teddy que estava fazendo beicinho para ele. O menino puxou um pouco mais seu cabelo, tentando chamar sua atenção. Ele resmungou, pediu de desculpas e fez cócegas no menino, que imediatamente ficou calmo. Ele riu e se contorceu, enquanto gritava: "Ry! Ry!"

Harry sorriu e esfregou o nariz com o do menino, segurando-o um pouco mais apertado. Andromeda cuidou dele enquanto Harry estava na escola, e Harry vivia com eles durante as férias. Quando se formasse, planeava passar alguns anos sem trabalhar para que pudesse dedicar todo seu tempo para cuidar de Teddy. Ele podia viver bem, e, o bem estar do seu afilhado era muito mais importante do que qualquer ambição que ele pudesse ter.

Ele suspirou, lembrando alguns dos seus sonhos mais recentes. Em seus sonhos Bill era seu marido e, com a ajuda de Andromeda, eles estavam cuidando de Teddy juntos. Harry balançou a cabeça para a sua própria loucura. _Isso nunca vai acontecer..._

POV DO BILL

Bill olhou para Teddy e Harry, mais frustrado do que nunca. Sua família estava fazendo todo o possível para deixá-los sozinhos, mas os planos continuavam a falhar. Na estação de trem, fingindo-se distraída, Hermione tinha literalmente empurrado Harry para os seus braços, uma oportunidade perfeita, mas o rapaz tinha saltado para trás como se estivesse pegando fogo. Em seguida, Fred e George haviam prendido-os no quarto de Harry, mais uma oportunidade ideal, arruinada quando Andromeda (quem sua mãe tinha esquecido de falar) libertou Harry.

Ele suspirou e se deixou cair em sua cadeira, tentando não se sentir desanimado. Ele tinha ainda muito tempo. Ainda assim, era como se Harry estivesse evitando-o de propósito. Ele não largara Teddy desde que tinha descido as escadas.

"Sinto muito"

Bill gritou e saltou de sua cadeira. Ele se virou para ver Hermione olhando-o um pouco acanhada. Ele não teria ficado surpreso se ela colide com ele. Ele se sentou. "Porque?"

"Surpreender você por um. Harry por outro."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Nossa interferência não está fazendo bem nenhum. Ele se ofende com isso."

"Por quê?"

"Ele acha que é impossível, você gostar dele."

"O quê? Por que ele acha isso? Ele é lindo e inteligente e adora crianças, ele é tão responsável..." Bill obrigou-se a parar.

"Sim, mas ele não acredita em nada disso. Seus tios fizeram-no ter uma péssima imagem dele próprio. E mais, ele não sabe que você é gay e ainda acha que você esta noivo de Fleur."

Bill levantou-se e anunciou em voz alta:

"Apenas no caso de haver quem ainda não sabe. Fleur e eu terminamos meses atrás. Ficou claro que não ia dar certo. É tudo."

Ele viu Harry olhar por cima de Teddy bruscamente, um pouco de esperança queimou em seus olhos. Então ele viu Hermione que ainda estava de pé ao lado da cadeira que Bill tinha acabado de desocupar e olhou-a fixamente. Ele reorientou sua atenção para Teddy.

Ginny, a única verdadeiramente fora do assunto, agora que Molly havia dito para Andromeda, perguntou:

"Oh? Eu sinto muito em ouvir isso. Bill, o que aconteceu?"

Bill torceu-se um pouco para olhar para Hermione que, embora um pouco chocada com a sua abordagem direta, assentiu com a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Porque eu estou apaixonado por Harry James Potter desde o seu sexto ano."

A sala gelou. Claro que, com exceção de Harry e Ginny, todo mundo já sabia disso, mas eles não esperavam Bill se declarar desse modo. Fred gemeu e resmungou alguma coisa sobre a "falta de delicadeza", enquanto George disse disfarçadamente:

"Sútil. Muito sútil."

Charlie , apenas sorriu, seu irmão mais velho, nunca tinha sido bom para medir suas palavras. Molly olhou esperançosa, ela nunca gostou da Fleur, mas ela simplesmente adorava Harry e sempre desejou que ele se tornasse um membro real da família. Ron se perguntou se a mesma tática iria dar resultados com Hermione. Arthur e Andromeda nunca olharam para acima do jogo de xadrez. Teddy era um pouco jovem demais para entender, mas ele não gostava desse silêncio. Ginny era presunçosa, seu irmão era tão estúpido, como se Harry fosse escolhê-lo quando ele poderia _tê-la._ Percy não estava lá porque ele é um babaca, e ninguém gosta dele.

Harry era a única reação com que Bill estava preocupado, no entanto. Ele olhou nos olhos do garoto, sem ousar desviar o olhar. Pedindo em silêncio para lhe dar o menor indício de aceitação. Harry com Teddy ainda está em seus braços, dirigiu-se para Hermione e colocou-o no colo da moça delicadamente. Ele agarrou Bill pela colarinho.

Ele puxou o homem para que os olhos de ambos ficassem no mesmo nível e perguntou, quase num sussurro desesperado:

"Você realmente quis dizer isso?"

Bill assentiu com a cabeça, sem nunca tirar os olhos de Harry.

"Sim" Ele sussurrou. "Tudo em você me atrai. Eu quero você pelo tempo que puder tê-lo. Se você me permitir, por favor ..."

Os olhos de Harry brilharam um pouco (mais tarde ele diria a quem perguntasse que ele tinha um cisco em seu olho). Ele ficou na pontinha dos pés e apertou os lábios de Bill. Todos os Weasley (e Hermione), exceto Ginny, que correu para seu quarto chorando e Percy (que como já tínhamos estabelecido, não estava lá) aplaudiram.

Bill ignorou-os e levou o menino para fora da sala. Eles tinham muito o que "conversar".

"Papá! Papá!" Teddy gritou enquanto corria pela casa. " "Papa, estão atrás de mim!"

Ele correu para a cozinha, onde Harry estava fazendo seu sexto sanduíche do dia. Fatias de abacaxi, frango, alface, picles, queijo Provolone, Nutella e diga-se: huum. Teddy pisou em torno dele e pressionou-se para o lado de Harry.

"Não deixe ele me pegar!"

Harry olhou para baixo com um sorriso:

"O que você fez?"

"Eu não fiz nada!"Teddy lamentou.

"Ah-há!" Harry exclamou com um puxão suave para o lado do rapaz. "Negando duas vezes! Então você fez alguma coisa!"

"Na-na!"

"Sim, sim!" Uma voz mais profunda da porta.

Harry se virou para ver um enervado Bill encostado na armação.

"Na-na!" Teddy gritou de volta.

"Sim, sim!"

"Crianças, Crianças." Harry repreendeu. "Parem de brigar. Bill, o que ele fez?"

"Ele deixou o cabelo do Albus rosa!"

Harry olhou para baixo para Teddy.

"O que eu disse sobre lançar feitiços sobre seus irmãos mais novos?"

"Mas, papai! Ele me pediu! Ele disse que não é justo que eu posso mudar o meu cabelo e ele não pode!"

Harry revirou os olhos.

"Ainda assim você quebrou as regras. Nenhum voo para o resto da semana. Você está oficialmente ligado à terra."

"Ah, mas pai! Scorpius vem amanhã!"

"Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de quebrar as regras. Minha decisão está tomada."

Teddy bufou e saiu. Bill ficou atrás de Harry e passou os braços ao redor dele, as mãos suavemente a acariciando a saliência no seu abdómen. Suspirou e descansou a cabeça contra o ombro do homem mais pequeno em que uma pequena cicatriz permanecia. Se olhar de perto poderá ver que é uma marca de mordida. Se Bill colocar os próprios dentes na ferida, eles se encaixam perfeitamente. Harry sempre usava camisas de gola larga para que a marca pudesse ser vista em todos os momentos.

"Eu te amo Harry."

"Eu também te amo Bill."

"... O que diabos você está comendo?"

**Fim.**

**N/T:**1ª tradução, Sorry


End file.
